The efficiency of batteries and fuel cells typically decreases because of degradation imparted on the battery or fuel cell during use. The degradation of a fuel cell or a battery can be caused by various reasons. For example, the degradation of a battery or fuel cell can be caused by a property change in the battery or fuel cell. In another example, the degradation of a battery or fuel cell can be caused by a loss of an active material. In some instances, the degradation process can accelerate at higher temperatures.
Degradation may cause an internal resistance or impedance of the battery or fuel cell to increase, thus reducing the efficiency of the battery or fuel cell. In some applications, degradation can reduce power performance. In a significant portion of discharge situations, a relatively larger current draw, at increasing periods of time, often results in relatively higher levels of degradation, increasingly becoming non-reversible as the current draw increases or the time period of discharge is extended.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.